A Roar and a Slither
by lunalustgood
Summary: The Gryffindor Princess visits the Room of Requirement every night alone, until one night, when the Slytherin goddess shows up. PWP/lemony/one-shot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little smut since I love both Daphne and Hermione and there's barely any stories on the two of them together. This is my first slash, hope it's alright! Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass walked through the door of the Room of Requirement only to find Hermione Granger touching herself on the bed inside. Daphne lifted an eyebrow.

"Daphne! What're you-" Hermione said, blushing and covering herself up. Daphne smirked, and took off her blace lace robe. Hermione admired the blonde's body. She was dressed in a black corset that lifted and pressed her large breasts together so much it looked painful. Hermione lowered her gaze to Daphne's tiny black thong and then down to her slim legs. Daphne's blonde curls surrounded her and she looked like a vamp goddess.

"You're the brightest witch of our age, don't act stupid," Daphne said frostily. "I know you come up here every night, hoping someone will join you."

Hermione pulled her sweater over her small, perky breasts. "And what do you do? Dress up and come meet boys here?"

Daphne smiled. "I never do this for men. This is all for you, Granger."

Hermione's breathing turned heavy. She watched Daphne use one hand to untie her corset from behind before it fell to her feet. Daphne's breasts sprung out and Hermione widened her eyes at how big they were. She had only really kissed boys, but she had the strongest urge to clamp her mouth on Daphne's pink nipples and graze them with her teeth.

Daphne moved to the bed, on top of Hermione. "I'll only ask once: do you want this?"

Hermione felt Daphne's buxom chest tease her own. She closed her eyes and nodded.

Daphne grinned. "I'm going to do things to you that you've only dreamed of." She slid a few fingers into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's mouth widened. Daphne's other hand made its way down Hermione's chest and brushed against Hermione's cunt. She was very wet already.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" Daphne cooed. Hermione said nothing.

"Answer me," Daphne said, and slapped Hermione's clit. A rush of pleasure hit Hermione, vibrating inside her. She nodded.

Daphne rubbed Hermione's clit with the pad of her finger and Hermione closed her eyes. She put a finger in Hermione to the brunette's delight. Daphne thrust her finger in and out, and added two more. Hermione's eyes opened at the mix of pleasure and pain, and she bit Daphne's fingers that were in her mouth.

"Touch me, you whore."

Hermione grabbed Daphne's breasts and grazed her thumbs over the blonde's pink nipples. She pinched them and saw Daphne begin to grind on Hermione's stomach, while still fingering her. Hermione smiled at her success. She pushed Daphne's fingers out of her mouth.

"You're a slut," Hermione said with venom. Daphne thrust her breasts in Hermione's face. Hermione licked Daphne's hard nipples and then sucked on the left one, while running her hands down Daphne's back. Daphne sighed and her fingers trailed to Hermione's clit again teasingly. Hermione bit down on Daphne's nipple. Daphne slapped Hermione's clit again.

Hermione raised her head and her hot breath trailed on Daphne's lips. The Slytherin goddess eyed Hermione and put her hand to Hermione's neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione felt cool, minty breath mingle with hers, and Daphne's soft tongue on hers.

Daphne pulled away by sucking on Hermione's lower lip roughly. Hermione dug her fingers in Daphne's platinum curls and flipped them over, so Daphne was on the bottom. Hermione planted tiny kisses down Daphne's stomach, making her way in between her legs. Daphne was shaven, and after a kiss on her lower lips through her underwear, Hermione knew she was wet. Hermione rolled the tiny black thong off the blonde's body.

Timidly at first, Hermione licked the glistening pink in between Daphne's legs, from bottom to top. Daphne moaned and Hermione decided to experiment. She used long, soft strokes and short, quick, rough ones. Hermione rolled her tongue on Daphne's clit and put a finger in Daphne, thrusting it in and out slowly while licking her clit quickly. She felt Daphne shiver and Hermione took out her finger and fucked Daphne's cunt with her tongue. She pressed the pink lips together so that only a peek of Daphne's clit was showing and licked teasingly. Then she opened the blonde's legs again and ate with ferocity and grabbed her behind until she came. Hermione kept licking Daphne's clit as she came, so that she squirmed at Hermione's touch.

Daphne got on all fours and turned around. She moved her behind naughtily at Hermione until the brunette realized what she wanted. She slapped Daphne. The sound was deafening, and left a pink mark on Daphne's right cheek. Hermione kissed the spot, and brushed her lips around it, before smacking again. She kept slapping Daphne's left and right cheeks, watching the blonde shudder and sigh at the mix of tingling pain and bliss. Daphne turned around finally.

"Lie down," she told Hermione. Hermione's heart raced as she obeyed, lying on her back on the bed. Daphne got on top of her again, and pressed her wrists to either side of Hermione's head.

"I'm going to make you come so hard. You'll never want a cock again," she said lustily. Hermione bit her lip. She already realized she would never need a cock to satisfy her. Daphne took out her wand and after a moment, two clamps appeared on Hermione's nipples, squeezing her nipples. Hermione gasped, and a black sash tied her hands together above her head. Satisfied, Daphne placed her wand on a table that appeared by the bed.

She kissed Hermione softly, and Hermione felt heat and wetness in between her legs. She watched Daphne lower herself so that she was by Hermione's feet.

"Turn around."

Hermione rolled over and stuck her bottom in the air. It was very round, and her hips shifted excitedly. Daphne smiled to herself and grabbed the juicy flesh with both hands. She let go and rubbed her hands all over Hermione before slapping both cheeks with all the force she had. Hermione gasped and Daphne bent down, and licked both cheeks.

Then Daphne lowered her mouth, and licked the back of Hermione's cunt. Hermione moaned, and her back arched at her hands being tied above her head. Daphne knew her nipples were probably very tender now from being pushed into the bed by the clamps. Her eyes gleamed and she raised her tongue, licking in between Hermione's cheeks.

Her tongue reached Hermione's hole and she licked around it. Hermione's cheeks squeezed together under the tickle, but Daphne spread them apart and thrust her tongue inside Hermione's ass, and pushed in and out of her tight hole.

Hermione gasped in surprise; the sensation was so much more pleasant than she could have ever dreamed. She felt Daphne stick a finger in her cunt at the same time, and push deeply in Hermione, so that her finger touched the inner wall. Hermione shook her body to Daphne's touch, and Daphne used her other finger to circle Hermione's soaking clit. Hermione rubbed her breasts over the bed, and writhed insanely to Daphne's mouth and fingers. She exploded in Daphne's mouth and whimpered.

"Turn around," Daphne said greedily, not giving Hermione any time to recover. Hermione did as she was told, and Daphne released both the black sash binding her hands together as well as the nipple clamps. Daphne ran her slender fingers at Hermione's sore nipples and blew on them lightly. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, panting.

Daphne kneeled in between Hermione's legs and spread them open. She placed herself a bit diagonally and rubbed her clit on Hermione's. Hermione opened her eyes and watched the blonde rub herself against her, purring. Hermione had never seen anything so dirty. She felt herself seeping with wetness and Daphne increased her speed, lifting Hermione's right leg into the air so she could rub harder. Hermione moaned and bit her lip at the two clits rubbing against each other, staring at Daphne who had her mouth slightly open. Daphne moved faster and faster, and Hermione put her hands to her breasts and pinched her already tender nipples as she came. The girls were both breathing heavily as Daphne got off Hermione.

"Same time tomorrow."


End file.
